iPod Shuffle Challenge
by IrishPrincess2000
Summary: You know the drift. Harry Potter, Glee, maybe Waterloo Road and Doctor Who. Not really decided yet. Written mostly by Niall, with help from Amy.
1. Chapter 1

The iPod Shuffle Challenge.

These will be a series of one shots from either Harry Potter or Glee, depending on which one I think fits the song. Or maybe Doctor Who. Or Waterloo Road. I don't yet know.

Oh by the way, this is Niall. Since Amy has written the rest of our stories, (with me occasionally giving her ideas), I thought I'd write some. Using her iPod. So she'll probably do some chapters. But you can tell the difference, because mine generally never end very nicely.

I will use the first line of the song.

Chapter 1: Harry Potter

The Foo Fighters- The Pretender.

"Keep you in the dark, you know they all pretend."

Harry sat in his bedroom at the Dursleys'. He'd never considered that place as a home, even though he'd lived there for most of his life, probably because for most of it he had lived in a cupboard. At least he wasn't claustrophobic.

The Dursley's had been invited to some 'Best Kept Garden' competition, which Harry had trouble believing existed. It didn't matter, because he had the place to himself. But to darken his mood, he was about to get expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only place he could ever call a home. And, he was locked in his bedroom.

To make things worse, Voldemort had returned, and everyone was labelling Harry as some mental whacko who faints and has nightmares in class, and 'sacrificed his friend to win the Triwizard Tournament.' And his 'best friends' hadn't given him a scrap of news all summer.

They were keeping him completely in the dark. He had no idea what was going on, and he didn't even know if his friends, or Dumbledore, or anyone, believed him. Maybe they were pretending, because they thought he'd gone crazy and had some kind of mental illness.

He didn't understand what he was supposed to do right now. His parents were dead. He didn't think his godfather believed him. Or Remus. Or anyone. Harry sighed and sat back down on his bed.

Would his parents believe him if they were alive? There was only one way of finding out. Wait, was he really considering suicide? No. He couldn't. Then people would really think he'd lost it. No. Mr Weasley and Sirius had told him help was coming. He should just wait. Wait for Voldemort to do something. So that everyone would know he was back. So that people would believe that he's sane. He would just wait.

It had been 10 minutes. 10 minutes too long for Harry's liking. He was getting so bored, his mind was jumping back to the suicide situation. He measured out the pros and cons of it. Pros: People would leave him alone, he would get to meet his parents, no one would think he was a nut job and life would stop being so bloody crap. Cons: He would be letting down the wizarding world, he wouldn't be able to laugh in the face of everyone who had doubted him, he wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing Voldemort being destroyed, he would never have a family, never get married, still be expelled and have everyone think he's a nut job. The cons obviously outweighed the pros.

He may as well just wait some more. Besides, he actually quite liked life. He revisited the suicide idea, just because he was bored. He was about to start really plotting when-

"Wotcha, Harry!"

**A/N I was going to make Harry actually commit suicide, but Amy convinced me that was way too depressing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dress and Tie

Chapter 2: Harry Potter

Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss – Dress and Tie

"Every night I walk the streets, never dreaming what could happen."

**A/N Okay, Niall again. Sorry, Glee fans, this one's another Harry Potter. Set in the beginning of Half-Blood Prince. No relation to the whole death wish from the first chapter. This one's gonna be pretty short.**

Harry was walking to the Little Whinging train station. Like most Surrey village stations, they had two platforms, same train, different directions. He'd just get to the nearest big station and travel around for a bit.

It was pretty late, and really dark, so Harry had no idea where he was going. He just walked around for a bit…until he was grabbed by the arm and felt as if he had been shoved through a tube.

"Professor Dumbledore?"


End file.
